The present invention relates to an IC chip, a board, information processing equipment, and a storage medium that are capable of preventing, when data is transferred between a plurality of software programs through a memory, fraudulent use, tampering, and the like by third parties monitoring and analyzing the memory.
In recent years, broadband Internet, digital broadcasting, etc., have become widespread, and right protection techniques for assuring the security of distributed content (mainly digital AV content) have been receiving attention. When distributed content is reproduced through a dedicated receiver, unauthorized copying of the content and the like can be relatively easily prevented. On the other hand, when distributed content is reproduced using an electronic device having an open architecture, such as, in particular, a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), basically, memory analysis can be easily done by third parties, and thus it is difficult to ensure the security of the content. However, the PC is one of the major terminal devices for broadband Internet, and if the security of content can be assured, the potential for distributing digital AV content on the entire Internet will be dramatically improved.
Conventionally, for the right protection of a software program installed on a PC, execution of a secret process for an algorithm to assure security and a make-it-difficult-to-read process for making the analysis of an algorithm difficult are in the mainstream. The former one is, for example, an encryption process using an encryption key, and the latter one is, for example, a process of making the analysis of an arithmetic process difficult by executing a complex process in which the results of arithmetic processing are the same.